


Artistic Affection

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Adorable, Artistic Angel, Based on a Tumblr Post, Broken Bones, Cute, Dorky Angel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fred Ships It, Humor, Injury, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Random OC Ships It, Season/Series 03, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: When Cordelia had agreed to have Angel draw on the cast of her arm, she didn’t expect him to be quite so intense about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a prompt by otp-imagines-cult on tumblr (http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com): Imagine Person A breaks one of the bones and has a cast. Person B draws beautiful art all over the cast to try to help Person A feel better.
> 
> This story takes place before 3.11 (Birthday), since Cordy breaks her arm by knocking it on her coffee table when she has vision at home.

When Cordelia had agreed to have Angel draw on the cast of her arm, she didn’t expect him to be quite so intense about it.

Cordy had broken her arm during a vision episode that morning when she was home alone. Dennis had been able to move the coffee table to prevent her from hitting her head, but Cordy’s left arm had hit the edge of the table, fracturing her ulna. Dennis had dialed Angel Investigations for her and held the phone so that she could inform Angel about the vision and get Fred to take her to the hospital. Angel, Gunn, and Wes had taken care of the vision and shown up at the hospital as soon as they were done. Angel had hovered over Cordelia like a worried bodyguard, prompting the red-haired, middle-aged nurse who attended to Cordy to comment that “my husband acts exactly the same way.” She had turned away before she could see Cordelia blushing at this statement, and Angel was still too concerned about her well-being to notice Cordy’s reaction (or at least Cordy hoped he was).

Several hours later, when Cordy was pouting about her injury, Angel offered to draw something nice on her cast. Cordelia had no idea what she had signed on for. He had decided to “sketch” the Angel Investigations crew, and, of course, he was being an obsessive dork about it.

Angel had brought out an extensive color palette of fine-tipped markers and was currently frowning as he tested various green markers on a sheet of computer paper.

“I don’t think I have the right shade for Lorne’s skin.”

Gunn glanced up from his Game Boy and sent a teasing grin in Angel’s direction. “I didn’t know vamps were colorblind, but he’s green, man.”

Angel scowled. “I’m aware, but I don’t think I have the right  _shade_  of green, Gunn.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes for the millionth time. She knew Angel was a perfectionist, but this was getting ridiculous. Before he had even started, he had to find a photograph for himself for a “reference” since he hadn’t actually seen a reflection of himself since Pylea. He had already complained about how his “limited selection” didn’t allow him to find the exact color for Fred’s hair or Cordelia’s eyes, and now he was fussing about Lorne’s skin tone.

She sighed. “Angel, I’m not expecting you to paint the Sistine Chapel on my arm.”

“That’s not such a bad idea, actually. But I’m not sure if my paints would interfere with the plastic.” Angel frowned. “I guess I could attempt to blend with the materials I have.”

Cordy waited until Angel blended the green markers to create the proper “tones” for Lorne’s skin and finished his incredibly detailed “sketch.”

Angel squinted at his drawing. “It’s not the best work I’ve ever done, but I suppose it’s acceptable.”

Cordelia marveled at the fantastic, lifelike art he had created. “This is amazing.”

Angel ducked his head shyly. “I’m glad you like it. It’s going to be on your arm for several weeks, so I wanted to do a good job.”

Cordy fought the impulse to pull Angel into a kiss.  _Could he possibly be more cute right now?_

Fred leaned over Cordy to examine Angel’s drawing. “You ought to hang that up on the wall once your arm’s healed.” She turned her gaze towards Angel. “You should teach art classes or something, Angel.”

Cordelia touched Angel’s arm with her right hand. “See, what did I tell you, broody boy?”

Angel shrugged. “It’s not  _that_ good.” He clasped Cordelia’s hand. “Do you want me to draw something else on your cast?”

Cordy rose from the couch, ruffling Angel’s hair. “Maybe tomorrow. I do have other things to do today.” She walked away towards her desk, missing the lovestruck grin Angel sent in her direction or the way that Fred nudged Angel’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/153412004100/artistic-affection


End file.
